Spock's Sister
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: Spock runs on logic and suppressed feelings. Sarah runs spur of the moment and her feelings show. What could be the relation between these two? They are siblings, and when Sarah turns 24, they both work on the Enterprise. Bones/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Sarah Mandson grew up miles away from Starfleet base in San Fransico.

Ever since she was a little girl learning of the good Starfleet has done, she's dreamed of being a part of it.

Now, at age 24, her dreams have come true.

At age 22, she had graduated medical school, a true medical prodigy, curing an uncurable Romulan poisoning.

And now, she's working on the USS Enterprise, as an intern with Vulcan-hater Dr. Leonard McCoy.

Did I mention she's half Vulcan that grew up in a human home?

Oh, and she's Spock's sister?

Oh yes, this will get interesting. 


	2. You Don't Like Me

_Hey guys, what's up? This is my new story_, Spock's Sister_. A big shout out to randomchick1995, my alpha reader, and to CaffineKid. Read their stuff if you haven't.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, however, I do own Sarah, and well, that's all you'll get to know this chapter. :D The chapter name was taken from a song called Ignorance by Paramore. _

Chapter 1: You Don't Like Me

Spock's POV-

I walked out of my pod room and headed to the bridge. We were about to approach Vulcan, and I am going to give my farewell. The doors slid open and I walked in. "Ah, Spock, hello." Uhura said. I nodded and walked over to Jim. "Captain, "I said. He turned to me and smiled, "Well Spock, we will be arriving at Vulcan momentarily." I nodded. Jim turned around to Sulu, and I sauntered over to my station as science officer. A few moments later, Mr. Scott came over the intercom saying, "Captain, the transporter beam is ready for Mr. Spock's departure." I stood up and nodded to the _Enterprise _crew. Jim also stood up and said, "Mr. Chekov, you have the con. I'll be back." Chekov said, "Yes sir." Jim accompanied me to the transporter room. "Jim, coming to tell me good bye is quite illogical. I will be back soon." Jim said, "I know, but it's not illogical for humans." I said, "Jim, the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few." "Or the one." Jim said, as usual. We arrived at the teleporter room. I said, "Farewell, Captain. I will see you in two weeks." Jim nodded. "Alright, see ya." I stepped onto the transporter spot, and soon, I was on Vulcan. I looked around to see my mother. She was standing next to a young girl, not much younger than I, who had brunette hair that fell below her shoulders. I wondered who this was. Hmmmm…

Sarah's POV-

I laughed at the comment my real mother had made about her husband, Ambassador Sarek. A man about 5'10 sauntered over to us. He looked about a year older than I. My mom smiled and hugged his neck. She said, "Spock! Oh it's so good to see you!" I gasped. It was my brother, Spock. He said, "Hello, Mother. It would be logical for me to inquire who this young lady is." She smiled, "That will come later, Spock. Come; let's go find your father." Spock and I followed her into the building. I noticed he kept on giving me inquisitive glares. I rolled my eyes and before I knew it, I had tripped and scraped my knee. Green blood spewed out as Spock and my mother tried to help me up. "I need a sick bay." I said. Spock picked me up and walked swiftly to sick bay. He set me down on an open bio bed. "What do you need?" he said. I rolled my eyes at his fake helpfulness. "A first aid kit, ya genius!" He got me the kit and I was soon cleaned up and bandaged up. "I'm a doctor." I told him, making small talk…it didn't work. He nodded. I jumped off the bio bed and pulled my medium length hair back into a ponytail. I heard him gasp. I said, "What? The _green_ blood didn't give you a hint?" He said, "No, but you're…" "Vulcan?" I asked. He nodded. I chuckled, "Sarek will explain. Let's go Spock!" He followed me, although I should probably be the one to follow him. Our mother was waiting on us as we left the sick bay. "All better?" she asked with a smile. I nodded, "Come on, darlings."

We followed her to a big den-like area. "Sarek, darling, Spock and Sarah are here." An older Vulcan stood up. "Hello, my name is Sarek." I could tell that we this was directed towards me. "Father, what is the meaning of this?" Spock said. "I will explain, sit, please." I sauntered over to a love seat, and plopped down. Spock raised his eyebrow, but sat down on the seat across from me. Sarek sat down on the couch, and Amanda sat down next to him. "Spock, Sarah, you must know by now that you were both brought here because there is something you need to know. You are both half-Vulcan, half-human. And _I_ am your father." Ok, now, it's an old movie, but I quietly hummed the theme song to _Star Wars_. Spock looked at me. "Sorry…I'm a classic movie type of girl." Sarek nodded. "It's alright dear," Amanda said, "I am to." She settled back into her seat. "But, Father that would mean that she is my sister." Spock said. "Was that a protest, Commander Spock?" He looked at me, mouth gaped open. "Uh, no, are you a member of Starfleet?" I scoffed, "Second year and a medical internship awaiting approval." He nodded, but turned his attention back to Sarek. "Why was this logical?" Breaking us up?" Sarek sighed, and turned towards his human wife before answering. "It was not logical, but right. Sarah's 'parents' are Amanda's cousins. They vowed to raise Sarah as their own, since they could not conceive. They adopted her, and raiser her as human as possible." I knew I was not apart of this conversation, which was fine. "She's so…human." Spock muttered. I shot up. "You know NOTHING about me! We share the same DNA! The same blood! Do NOT be so quick to judge me!"

I stormed off, heading back to the medical bay. I stormed in and "scared" the Vulcan nurses. "Sorry…" I muttered. I walked over to a station where I saw Spock get the first aid kit from. I ransacked the thing, looking for some old-school stitching items. "Looking for something?" someone said from behind. I turned around to see a Vulcan male, doctor most likely. "I believe I need stitches. The cut is far deeper that it appears." The Vulcan nodded. He left, and came back. "Thanks…" I said quietly as I took the items from him. I sat on the bio-bed, skillfully stitching up my knee. I sighed and cleaned it up. "Thanks again." I said to the flabbergasted Vulcan. I left, bumping into Spock, who was drinking water. "I came looking for you. I am truly quite sorry." I waved it off. "Same here. Well, we should really be civil."

As we walked into the hall, my communicator beeped. "Oh, hold on." I answered it with a "Hello?" My "mother" said, "Sarah, honey, good news! You've been accepted to intern with Dr. Leonard McCoy," Spock choked on the water he was drinking, "On the _Enterprise_!" He spewed it on the floor. "Why?!" I mouthed to him. He said, "Later." "Ma, that's great! When?" I said. "Two weeks! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"  
"Thanks, I gotta go."  
"Bye! And have fun!" Our conversation ended and I said, "Spock, what the heck?" He looked at me, as sly as a full-fledged Vulcan could and said, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, we should become better acquainted. I, to, am leaving in two weeks." I nodded and followed him down the corridor. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.


End file.
